The Kings Girl
by Althea Clark
Summary: Every King needs his Queen...right?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I don't know if any of you have read this or not. I tell you this is MY OWN personal work of art...yes art, because it is everything that i hold dear to my heart. so good luck keeping your emotions out of it. i poured my heart and soul into this story...and finally i have finished it, so here goes nothing- The Kings Girl, written my Kira O'loughlin.

* * *

Chapter one:** Alaskan kinda of effort.**

I have just received the WORST possible news ever. My dad had taken a job as a crab boat captian- IN ALASKA! Why anyone would want to move to Alaska is beyond me.

One its cold, two its cold, and three its dark half the year there! Alaska is my personal hell, so when I found out we where moving there I had to resort to throwing a fit. It didn't work, considering that im on the boat sailing to King Cove at the moment. It was the smallest town I have ever heard of. Only 192 people, year round. That means it probably has a super small school too. Which sucks even worse. Im used to a huge school, back in North Carolina my school had a wopping total of 3500 students! So now that im on my way to Alaska, I feel like I should say that im leaving all my friends... and I hate it. My best friend Arie, is super mad at me for leaving. I can't even begin to think of how mad she is at my dad. Shes the one that I really hate to leave. Everyone else, can go shoot thems-

The horn on the boat sounds, signalling that we are coming into port. Its very cold and rainy. Im supprised that anyone in their right mind would want to live here. "Zoey! Your father wants you!" My mom calls over the loud speaker. Why couldn't dad have just called me? I shut my phone and place it in my pocket.

"Coming mom." I don't yell. The effort is a waste, the cold air hugs my throat making it impossible to yell. Im standing at the bow of the boat so I have to climb three flights of stairs to make it to the wheel house. The first flight was easy, it was inside where it was warm, the second and third flight of stairs however where outside... in the cold... and the wind. I skip two steps on the stairs thinking it will allow me to get out of the cold faster. I reach the third flight of stairs when my mom calls again over the loud speaker.

"Zoey! Your father would like to speak to you!" I ignore her call and continue on the third stairs. Im about half way up when the boat suddenly stops, flinging me forward. I hit the metal stairs with my head first, and then my body. Holy crap, that really hurts. Its sure to leave a bruise! Fudge.

Now that the boat is stationary, im able to walk up the rest of the stairs without a problem. I clutch my head and i can feel wetness. Oh my gosh... please don't let it be blood. I hate the way blood smells. I can feel it running down the side of my face. The smell is making me stumble. I open the door to the wheel house quickly. I needed to get help, my head really hurts."Oh hunny, what happened?" My dad says noticing my bloody hand. The blood wasn't coming out anymore, but i could feel and smell it all over my hand and fourhead. He handed me a towel.

"When the boat stopped i was on the stairs outisde, and i fell." I pushed the towel against my head. It hurt even worse. This week couldn't get any better, or so i thought.

"Sorry, but you mom did call you... twice." My father held up two fingers. "Here, sitdown...This will stop the bleeding." He pushed the towel harder against my head and I groaned in protest.

"Its not bleeding-" I wanted to finish my sentance but it was very hard to think. I could still smell the blood in the air, and the rusty smell was making me sick. "Can you open a window, please?" I looked to my father who nodded and went to open the one lone window in the wheel house. It took him a while to pry it open, but once he did I felt the rush of cool air. The smell was disappearing rapidly. "Thanks daddy."

"Robbert what happened to her?" My mom screamed looking at the bloody towel. "Zoey, are you okay hunny? Can you hear me?" She held up three fingers "How many fingers am i holding up?" I rolled my eyes. Im Not dying ... just bleeding.

"I fell on the stairs, im fine... yes i can hear you and 3." I answered all her frantic questions quickly so I could focus on my breathing. In and out. In and out. She breathed a sigh of relief and came to sit down next to me.

"You should be more careful, when your father and I arent here, well you'll have to look after yourself." She patted my head softly.

"What?" I stood up. The pain rushed back and I almost fell again. "Your going too? Your leaving me here... by myself?" I gulped and looked at my mom and then at my dad. "Are you freaking crazy!" I was a social person. I thrived by social interactions. I needed people around me to live life. I wasn't the party, but i needed party people!

My mom's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you this wasn't a good idea Robert." She looked at my dad and then back to me. "Im sorry hunny, but your father needs help this season... and i know how to help." I glared at her. She was just making my life a living hell. First draging me to Alaska, then dumping me off! Was she serious?

"Oh, so that was the plan, huh?" I looked at her. I wanted to yell at her, but i thought i would get my point across more clearly if I kept my cool. "Tell me we're moving to Alaska, and then just drop me off here!" My voice got louder at the end of my sentance. "Or maybe it was what you wanted me to think... by bringing me here. That you WANTED ME HERE!" I yelled at her. I hated being shipped off. It was idiotic.

"No dear no... We want whats best for you." She got up and wrapped her arm around me. "We would never do that to you, thats why we're sending you to a private school." She hugged me tighter.

"Same difference." I muttered.

"Zoey your a big girl... Your going into your junior year." He sat down where my mom and I had just a few minutes agao. I had completly forgotten he was there. He had been so silent through my little tyraid. " You can handle living by yourself." He was right, I could do it. It would be hard, living in a school without my parents... but I guess I could live.

"Fine." I didn't want to say anymore. It was bad enough that I was hurt, but to hurt my parents. I couldn't live with myself. I was their only child, and I needed to be strong. Well I was strong. I played soccer and cheered for the high school. Thoes where the good days. "When are you guys leaving?" I forced myself to think about the present. No more past.

"Next week." my father looked down. "You start school on monday, and we'll be gone on tuesday." He forced a smile. My father was so easily readable. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. His body was muscualr, just like a captian should be. He had this way of making me think everything was going to be all right. My mother was different. She had light blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was the most beautiful woman i have ever seen. Even models couldn't compare to her. Her skin was lightly suntanned from our last beach trip, and just like my father she had this perfect body.

I was the exception. I was short and small, I had always been this way. The only difference between my parents and I was the fact that I could play sports. I was great at soccer, and I loved to run. Cheering was fun too, I got to yell alot. My hair was just as dark as my father's, but I didn't have the same green eyes. I didn't even have green eyes. Mine where dark, almost black. Everyone always told me I had the perfect face... but I didn't think so. My lips where small. I did have curves though, that I loved. I was muscular, and strong. I just wish I could be mentally strong like my parents.

"You'll be fine, the kids here are really nice." My dad tried to pursuade me. He grinned at me.

"Cool..." I looked around and took my hand off my forehead. It was coverd in blood. I almost fainted. "Can we please get off this boat. I think i might faint." I pulled my hand up to forehead again. I couldn't bare to see the blood, and it was easier to keep it way from my eyes.

"Sure baby... Lets get you to the Dock Doctor first please." My mom grabbed my elbow and towed me towards the docking ladder. My head was feeling better now, im sure I just hit it the wrong way and cut myself.

We walked through the set of doors to the Dock Docotor's office. "Well now, Doctor! I need you in here, got a bleeder." The lady behind the counter said smiling. She eyed me curiously. I could hear the footsteps from behind the plexiglass counter and turned my head to see a very tall man in a white coat. "Im Doctor Evan." He said looking anxiously at my forehead. "lets get you cleaned up." He held his hand in front ofus and we all followed his lead.

"I fell on my dad's boat." He looked at me like I had six eyes. "and I hit the stairs." I added. He nodded.

He walked us down the hallway to door number 8. "In here." He opened the door and I walked in first. It was like every other Doctor's office. White walls, the bed with the annyoing paper on top. The posters showing different body parts, and diseases. "Please have a seat." I sat on the bed. The paper crinkled and bunched up under me. That sound irritated the crap out of me.

"I think you just broke the skin, I'll have to clean it to make sure." He turned around and picked up a clear white bottle. Alcohol. I sighed... this was going to painful. He picked up a tissue and poured some of the alcohol onto it. I moved my hand away from my forehead, and saw that my hand was now the dark color of dried blood. It was disgusting. He put the tissue up to my forehead and I made a hissing sound. "Sorry, i know it stings... but good news! You didn't crack your skull." He laughed a deep throaty laugh, I chocked on mine.

"I'll put on the butterfly stiches. They come out when the opening is healed." He picked up a small box and looked around spilling some bandages onto the floor. "Here we go." He opened up two bandages and stuck them on my forehead. "All better." I raised my hand. "Oh, bathroom is down the hall." He smiled.

I got up and walked down the long hallway to the bathroom. I tried not to look into the mirror afraid the blood would make me faint. Against my better judgement I looked into the mirror. You could just barely see the faint pink blood lines running down my face. He had cleaned it up very well. The two butterfly stiches covered most of the gash. I scrubbed my hands for about five minutes, not wanting to see or smell the blood.

"Zoey? You in there hunny?" My father knocked on the bathroom door frantically. "We want to show you, your new school before it starts." I rolled my eyes into the mirror. I wasn't keen on the idea of me going to a private school. Private school kids where snobs, all pretty snobs. I would hate it.

I walked out the door without acknowledging my father. "Lets get this over with." He had to sprint to keep up with me, and I could hear him huffing from effort. I smiled deviantly. I knew I was a fast walker, but I was nearly running to get out of this doctor's office. "Come on dad, your really slow you know." This was nothing. I was a soccer play. I could run for hours.

I reached the door first with my father a few paces behind me. I grinned at him. He grabbed the door handel for support. "Your... mom... has... the car... parked... outside...waiting for us." He said between breaths. It was funny to watch. I nodded still smiling. It was twisted to say the least that I was laughing... but it was the funniest thing I have done since we left North Carolina. "Lets go." His breathing evend out and he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

For all of you who have read my first chapter...thank you, hopefully you enjoy it enough to comment on it and continue to read!

* * *

Chapter two: Who? King...that's who!

The landsacape was pretty here in King Cove, that was about it. There where trees everywhere, and to be honest I think the trees out numbered the people 3-1. Sad, I know... This island had its perks though beaches, cliffs, and perfect grass. We passed by a soccer field with kids playing a small pick up game. I watched curiously, the boy tried to kick it towards the goal, but instead it fell short. It was still cold and windy today. I don't think it was going to get better as day turned to night. I let out a loud sigh.

"Please don't be negative... You'll love it here. I promise." My mom said brushing my hand softly. She knew me the best, and most of the time she knew what I was thinking.

"Im not, I... My head hurts." I lied, I didn't want her to get all hot headed for being right. Her lips pressed together roughly.

"We're almost there, and then you can go to sleep." My father added noticing her reaction. Great, now i was sleeping there tonight. Didn't my parents realize that I might, just might want to spend time with them before they left?!

"I can't. I don't have my clothes." I smiled knowing I was right. He couldn't say anything, because I was right.

"Wrong... Your clothes are already there. Had them delivered when the boat was docked." I gasped. He saw his victory and smiled triumphantly. Its official, my parents hate me.

"What, why?" I was stunned. My parents really wanted to just drop me off and leave! My mom giggled. Apparently I was missing something funny.

"Darling, we want you to get acustiomed to your new school. It has nothing to do with us not wanting you around." Mom said still laughing. There she goes again. Reading my mind.

"Well I could have always done that later." I snapped. I was so angry that I deceided to put music on. I took out my ipod and pressed play. A soft balad began playing... It was perfect for the moment. Slow, yet upbeat. I scanned through the artists quickly. I needed something to get everything off my mind. I landed on a song from Linkin Park. It was loud enough to drown out my thoughts which was why I picked it.

I have an odd way to listen to song lyrics and apply them to my life. This song was called Papercut. It was all about a person inside a person? It was weird, but it was how I felt right now. I saw a sign on the highway that read "Kings Rule" it was spray painted on a directional sign. It made you wonder who or what was where the Kings, and what did they rule? I spent the remaineder of the drive thinking about the possiblities.

"Zoe, where here!" My dad said pulling in a parking space. I loved it when he called me Zoe, it was like his personal nickname for me. No one else called me Zoe, not even my mom. I took in the atmosphere of the school. It was the opposite of what I thought a prive school would feel like. All around me kids where just beginning to get out of their class, walking in groups... everyone was walking in groups. No one was in a uniform, but they all looked gorgeous. It made me wish I had put on different clothes this morning. Some kids looked at me as I stepped out the car, others didn't pay attention. The wind was not as apparent as it had been on the coast, that was good. A woman walked towards us smiling, she had short blond hair and glasses. She was overweight and sort of wobbled as she stopped probably from the force of her body. I giggled and my mom scowled at me furiously.

"May i help you?" She asked in an overly- polite voice. She looked at my parents and then turned to look at me. Her eyes gazed at my forehead. I looked down. I hated when people stared.

"Yes, Im Captian Ryan, I talked to you earlier." My dad spoke with such grace. What? when had he talked to her earlier. This caught me off gurard.

"Oh yes, Im the Headmaster here. My name is Caroline Harper." She held out her hand. I shook it. "Its nice to finally meet you Zoey, lets continue this conversation inside." She started wobbling towards the office, and I couldn't help but laugh again. My mom turned around and scowled, but my dad joined in with me. It was nice to have him on my side.

"King Cove Acadamy is one of the more pominate private schools in Alaska, and we're so pleased to have a new arrival!" She clapped her hands together. "If you don't know, the owner of the school Leroy King, built this inistiution... and his grandson now goes here." She tuned to me. "What grade are you in dear?" I was caught off guard by her question because I was so busy looking at all the students walking past us.

"Oh, um... I'll be a junior." I smiled hoping she didn't think I was stupid.

"hmm, I think Aiden King will be a senior this year, but some of his friends are juniors." Her thouughts where elsewhere and I realized that the Kings ruled the school. "Aiden and his friends are very popular." She added backing up my theory. "Very nice boys, oh look here they come now!" She corrected her posture and waved to a group of boys.

"Hello Aiden." She said in a professional voice. "well... who do we have here? Channing, Alan and Kenneth, and even Reid." She adressed the rest of the boys casually.

All the boys where good looking. They all had brown hair, varied from light brown to black. "Hello Mrs. Harper." The boy in the lead said. He was the most handsome. I assumed this was Aiden. He was taller than me, well everyone was, but he had dark brown hair, like mine... He smiled at Mrs. Harper and I almost died. His lips where full and the perfect size for his mouth. As if thoes atributes wheren't enought, he had the darkest brown eyes I have ever seen, even darker than mine! Thoes eyes scorched everytime he looked at me. The rest of the boys said hi to her and then stared at me. "New student?" One of the boys asked smiling at me.

Mrs. Harper nodded. "This is Zoey Ryan, shes just moved here." I looked at the group of beautiful boys infront of me. I can't believe that I had that stupid bandage on my forehead I probably look like an idiot. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Cool, im Channing Strait, this here is Reid Jhonson." Channing pointed to the boy next to him. He was the shortest out of the group. He had black hair and dark borwn eyes. He stood up straight when I looked at him. "And this is Alan and Kenneth James." He said continuing pointing to the twins. They both had aburn brown hair and green eyes. The only way someone could tell them apart was that one of the brothers had a freckle on his ckeek.

"Hi." I said shyly. Im never shy. This was a first for me. I found my self staring at Aiden alot. It really wasn't my fault, he was the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen in my entire life.

Aiden rolled his eyes, and I thought it was because he caught me staring. "Im Aiden King." He said smiling. He ran his fingers through his hair killing me all over again. His beauty was painfully enjoyable.

"Aiden, why don't you boys show Zoey around?" Mrs. Harper said smiling. She'd probably do anything to get away from me. Channing, Reid and the twin with the freckle smiled.

"Sure, do you know where she's staying?" Aiden said grinning. She pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket and handed it to Aiden. "Cool, your on the same hall as Reid and Channing." Reid and Channing's smile grew wider as Aiden spoke.

The whole time I fogot that my parents where standing right next to me. Suprisingly my mom hadn't said a word. I looked to them. "Sure kid, go have fun." My dad hugged me. "I guess this is goodbye till December." I nodded not wanting to sound weak infront of the boys. I didn't want to cry either, but I found myself tearing up.

"Bye baby." My mom said hugging me. She started to sniffle, and I knew it was coming. "Oh, Robert... I don't think we should leave her. Look at what she did this morning!" She pointed at my forehead. I had hoped that no one would mention that. Alan and Channing giggled and Reid almost chocked. Great.

"Oh come one, she'll be fine Maria... Let's get going. We have a boat to catch!" He said pulling her away from me. She sniffled and nodded. I didn't want them to leave. They walked away, without looking back. What great parents huh?

"Zoey, you ready?" I looked up to see Aiden standing next to me. I nodded and he smiled. "What happened there?" He pointed to my forehead. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to explain this to him.

"I slipped on my dad's boat this morning. Its just a cut." I tried to make it seem like it was no big deal. I shrugged. "Could have happened to anyone." I smiled. It was easy being around Aiden and his friends. Well everyone except Alan.

"Really, you dad owns a boat?" Alan said supprised. He crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's the captian of the Avary." I snapped back. Alan was the one boy I didn't like. He was rude.

"Thats so cool..." Kenneth said eyeing me from the back. I nodded. Kenneth was the brother I did like. He was just like me. He was very nice, and I loved it. "So, what are you doing here then?" He asked.

"My dad's crab fishing, and my mom's always wanted to send me to a private school, so I ended up here." I looked down. Everytime I said here it reminded me of how much I missed North Carolina. This year was going to be the hardest year for me. I was already losing my energy, and now that I knew that my parents where not staying... well I don't know how im going to survive.

Aiden walked as fast as I did, and we reached the doors before the other boys. A bell rung loudly. "Oh shoot. we gotta go, um... Who's going to show her around?" Channing said quickly.

"Its okay, I can look around..." I started to say that I was capable of showing myself around the school, but Aiden stopped me.

"I'll skip, no ones going to say anything to me." He winked at me. "You don't mind do you?" He asked with scorching eyes.

"No, but you really should go to class." I sounded like a geek. Darn, I really hated my parents making me stay here.

"Really, its okay... no one will say anything." He touched my arm lightly. That smiple touch did two things to me- 1. it stopped my heart and my breathing, 2. it send my blood racing. I knew my face turned a deep red because Aiden blushed too. "Lets go." He let go of my arm and walked through the two doors. I followed mesmerized. Aiden was what I had always looked for in a boyfriend, yet I couldn't ever find someone like him... till now.

I wanted to learn more about him, and why he was being so nice. Maybe it was just because he was a nice person , or maybe he had other intentions? who knows... I followed him till he stopped in the common room and sat down. I stood there, not knowing if I should sit or stand.

* * *

It would be lovely if you would comment on this, review it...give me your worst- best and everything in between.


	3. Chapter 3

For all of you who have read my previous...thank you, hopefully you enjoy it enough to comment on it and continue to read!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Everyone notices the Kings.

Aiden and I where in the middle of a common room. He was sitting in the couch and flipped through music channels. He found something he liked and put the remote down. "Aren't you going to sit?" He asked playfull.

I shook my head bringing my thoughts back. "Yeah." I walked to the couch, but he stood up. He was standing right in front of me. My heart danced around in my chest.

"I love this song." He said turning up the music. I looked up at him and his eyes did that whole scorching thing. I couldn't think. "Want to dance?" He held out his hand. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to dance, my heart and mind told me to say yes, but my body didn't respond.

"Sure." I said finally. I took his hand and he pulled me closer to him. He was strong, although that shouldn't have taken me by suprise. "Im not a very good dancer." I said looking up at him.

"Well I am, just follow my lead." He said twirling me around. After my spin he pulled himself closer to me than before. Our bodies where seconds away from touching. I could feel my face getting warmer. He shuffled one way and I followed. The music was perfect. It wasn't too fast or too slow. I smiled feeling my energy come back. "See your not that bad." He smiled too.

He twirled me again, and then pushed his body up against mine gently. The song ended then, but he stayed right where he was. I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see who it was. A teacher, oh man... we're in so deep shit now. The teacher cleared his throat. "Aiden, what are you doing skipping class?" He looked down at me. "Your father would be so disappointed." He shook his head in disappointment.

"He wouldn't care, I was showing Zoey around... shes new." He stood close behind me. It was odd for many reasons why Aiden was so close. He didn't know me very well, and he was already defending me? He was the guy of my dreams and in any other situation, the moment before the teacher interrupted would have been beautiful. Music played in the background drowning out Aiden and the teacher's conversation.

"Well, since classes are over for the weekend... your lucky Mr. King." The teacher said scolding him. I could feel Aiden's chest rise and fall from his breathing, yes he was that close. He started to laugh quietly and I could feel the vibrations flowing through his body onto mine. I tried not to laugh too. "I'll have to bring this up with your Uncle." He said pointng to Aiden. "Lets not have this occur again." His eyes brows raised slightly.

"Yes sir." Aiden said hiding his laugh well. The teacher looked at me.

"Yes sir." I said matching Aiden's tone. The teacher nodded his head and walked away quickly. "Phew." I whiped my forehead jokingly.

"That was close." Aiden said pulling me onto the couch. "I thought he was going to take you with him." He sat down and turned off the music.

I was stunned. This beautiful boy, was talking to me. I had to get my act together. I laughed half heartdly. "Yeah, that would have been bad." I didn't know the teacher, but im sure he wasn't that bad. Aiden didn't say anything he just flipped through t.v. channels. I stared at him, taking in his every look and move. I stared at his face as he watched the television. He turned his face abrutbly towards me and smiled. I gasped silently. I was caught staring again.

"What are you doing tonight?" He said looking at my eyes. I swallowed hard. He knocked the breath out of me.

"Um, I don't think anything... why?" I knew I wasn't going to be doing anything. If there was one thing I knew, it was how to flirt... and in all the magizines it sometimes said not to always "be avilable". So I did the whole, "I don't think im busy" thing. He smiled.

"Want to go to a party?" His voice was amazing, it was smooth and captivating. It made you want to listen just to hear his voice. "A lot of kids from school will be there."

"I don't know, I mean I only know you... and your friends." I tried not to sound like a party pooper, but I did anyway.

"Hmm, well if you went to the party with me... people would notice you." He rolled his perfect smoldering eyes. "Everyone knows the Kings." He put his arm around the back of the couch and scooted closer to me.

"The Kings? Thats your last name right?" I fell into him accidently. He laughed slightly and I flushed bright red.

"Yup, but its also the name of a gang." He looked past me into thoughts I couldn't decypher. "Its my father's gang actually... but since he died, well I guess it's my gang now." Woah, I couldn't begin to think that his father had past away. I mean the teacher and the headmaster spoke of him like he was alive. Aiden's pain was apparent all over his face. And for a moment I actually forgot that a boy...that I just met, confided in me what he really was. A gang-banger.

"Im sorry, that must be hard." I didn't know exactly what to say. It was the standard "I can't even begin to think of what your feeling, but im saying sorry anway" response.

"Its okay. Its the past." He looked at me. "And this is the present, so are you going to come or not?" He smiled, all the pain was erased from his face. "It would make me happy." He said looking at me from under his gorgeous eye lashes. When have I ever been this lucky?

"Sure, anything to make you happy." I said playfully, although I knew I would do anything to see him happy. I liked it when his eyes burned through mine, and when his dimples appeared when he smiled... and even how his touch left fire burning on my skin. It was all new to me, and yet I was addicted.

"I knew it, okay... I'll meet you at the dining hall, oh.." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Your schedule, and your room assigment." I gulped. Room assignment, I've never had to live with someone else. Whould she like me? would she be cool enough to hangout with her? Would i like her? man, there where alot of questions that where up in the air.

"Thanks Aiden." I smiled. I didn't want to have to move, but I got up. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait Zoey... Your room is on the first floor, 7th door down." Aiden said rushing. I nodded not knowing what to say. "Your roomate's name is Kaitlyn, thats Alan's girlfriend." He looked at the clock. "You'll like her alot, but i gotta go." He touched my hand softly and then walked away. Great, Alan's girlfriend. I hope she's nothing like her boyfriend... and that the saying opposites attract really means somthing. "See you at the dining hall, 8:30." he called over his sholder.

I followed his directions and walked down the hall to the 7th door. It was painted bright blue, contrasting the light lime colored walls. I knocked twice. "Come on in." A girl said in a southern accent, so I opened the door. "Well hello, its so nice to finally meet you." She greeted me and she was the total opposite of what I thought she would look like. She was the same height as me, and she had the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. She was curvier than I was, but she had short blonde hair. "Your Zoey Ryan right?" I nodded. She was a bit overwhelming.

"Well Im Kaitlyn Marie Martin, but you can just call me Kati." She smiled and shook my hand. She led me to the right side of our new room. It was different than I thought it was going to look, it seemed like a reoccuring theme today. The walls where painted a creamy white and the fruniture was the same color. We both had twin beds pushed up against the left and right side of the walls, with a enourmous bay window looking out into the courtyard. Both of our comforters where black and white stripped zebra with pink sheets. It was adorable. The two desks both had lamps and laptops on them. We aslo had a television situatied against the wall opposite our beds. All in all the room was super cute and chic. I loved it.

"Nice to meet you." I muttered still admiring my new room. "This is the coolest room, like ever!" I turned to her, and she just stood there smiling. On her side of the room there where pictures of country music stars and a pair of cowboy boots and even.... yes a guitar!

"I know right? I just got moved here, my old room wasn't this great... so you don't mind the colors?" She looked around the room. Of corse I didn't mind the colors. They where perfect, they where the colors I've always wanted to paint my old room, but i never got the chance.

"No they're great." I looked at her guitar once more. "You play?" I asked sitting on the end of my bed. My bed was so comfortable, so I laid down and pulled a pillow under my head.

"No, Alan is teaching me... That reminds me, he told me you met all the boys today." She said smiling. I searched for the words to say... but all I could think was "Yes, I met all the boys... and I didn't like your boyfriend?" I wouldn't say that... ever.

"Yeah I met them, and it seems like Im going to that party tonight." I was in no mood to go to a party, but Aiden... ah Aiden had suckered me into it! "Im supposed to meet him at the dinning hall at 8:30."

"Oh, well we better hurry up, dinner is at 8..." She looked at me. "You might want to wear your uniform." I looked around. I didn't have one.

"I don't have one." She held her hand up and reached into my closet. She pulled out a uniform top.

"Just put this on, you only have to wear their shirts... no one really likes their pants." She said handing me the top. "Im going to put on make up." She turned quckly and walked to the bathroom. I pulled off my shirt and put the dark purple shirt over my tanktop, thankfully i had worn my black one and everything coordinated very well. I searched for my bags finding them at the end of my bed. I dug through them untill i found my ugg boots. I slipped the cream colored ones that I had on and replaced them with the black ones. I stood and looked in the mirror hanging from my closet door. I looked cute to say the least. My hair was waved to the middle of my back and let it fall over my ears. I took out my make up bag and put some eyeliner and mascara on. I smudged the eyeliner for the smokey look.

"Ready to go?" Kaitlyn said brushing out her short blonde hair. I nodded she changed from her clothes into a lighter pulm colored sweater and a pair of jeans. She put on her cowboy boots and her heavy winter jacket.

"Almost, I have to find my bomber." I said looking through my bags once again. I found my bomber jacket and pulled it over my sholders. "Ready." I smiled at her. I was ready, to start a new year... without my parents. Who knows, maybe she and I would become friends. That would be ideal, and I hoped that Aiden and I could become close too. We walked out the door talking about our outfits. She compliment my make up and I told her that her cowboy boots where stylish. We reached the dining hall in a short amout of time. I walked through the doors to find my future classmates all staring at me.

* * *

I still think you all should review this lovely story of mine...I worked ALL day today to make sure I didn't forget to upload this :D


	4. Chapter 4

For all of you who have read my previous chapters...thank you, hopefully you enjoy it enough to comment on it and continue to read!

* * *

Chapter 4 - War on the King front.

I stood there staring at all the students who where staring back at me. I didn't know what to do. Kaityln pushed me into the middle of the room and walked to the food lines. I felt unconfident, I hated that everyone was looking at me... I didn't understand why they where gawking... I was new, big deal?

"Zoey! Kati!" Channing called from a table in the middle of the room. Aiden was sitting next to him popped his head up at the mention of my name. He looked to Channing and then followed his gaze right into my eyes. Awesome, I was caught staring yet again! "Hurry up!" Channing yelled and sat back down. I guess that the "popular kids" sat at the table in the middle of the room.

I got my food and then followed Kaitlyn to where the boys where sitting. I noticed only one other girl there and she was sitting next to Channing. She smiled when Kaitlyn and i approached and pulled out our chairs. I was sitting next to Kaityln and Kenneth, but Aiden got up and made Kenneth switch his seat. Kenneth frowned and went to sit next to Channing. "Hello." Aiden said into my ear as he sat down. His breath was cool and smelled of peppermint. It was delicious.

"Hi." I said simply. I glanced around the dinning hall to find that everyone's eyes where still locked on me. Great. I turned my attention to Aiden and his friends. I never really cared what people thought about me, but here in this situation made me feel uncomfortable... espically with those butterfly stiches on my forehead. I felt like a spot light was centered on me.

"Zoey, this is my cousin, Lauren King." Aiden said pointing to the girl I didn't know. She was pretty, so that gene must have run in the family. She had lighter hair than Aiden's dark brown almost black, and she had these intense green eyes. They where gorgeous. She was the type of girl who made everyone in the room take a deep hit in their self esteem, even the boys. "She's also Channing's girl." He said grinning at Channing. Both of their faces turned bright red.

"Nice to meet you Zoey." She said smiling. Her face was still red and she glared at Aiden.

"You too." I said trying to sound happy. It came out sort of awkward, and geeky. All throught out dinner i found myself stealing glances towards Aiden, and everytime I did our eyes met. His eyes burned mine with an intensity that I can only compare to a wildfire. He put his arm around the back of my chair and leaned back in his.

"Everyone ready to party?" Channing asked holding Lauren's hand. Everyone but me nodded. "What about you Zoey?" He asked casually.

__

No. No i wasn't ready!

"Yeah." I said nonchonantly. Parties where no big deal, I've been to many at my old high school. Plus parties where all the same. "When are we leaving?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Soon, you haven't even finished your dinner." Aiden said grabbing my fork. "You going to have that macaroni?" I shook my head and he started eating my maraconi. He chewed silently. "Oh, who's driving?" He looked at his friends expectantly.

"I guess i will" Reid said finally speaking. "I have the biggest truck, and I can fit everyone in." He added trumphiantly. Channing and the twins smiled. I looked at Katiyln and Lauren who both rolled their eyes. Aiden shrugged and took another forkfull of macaroni.

"Cool with me." Aiden said putting my fork down. Aiden was acting weird, maybe it was me... or maybe it was my imagination. The headmaster got over the loud speaker saying that dinner was over, and everyone could go about with their night. People where really laid back here.

"Okay gang, let's go." Reid said laughing. All the other boys laughed even Aiden. Nope, it was just my imagination... hot Aiden was back. I smiled, completly missing a joke between all the boys. I wasn't the only one either. I guess all the girls where out on the joke.

Aiden helped me get out of my chair and we both went to dump our trays. He held the door open and a cold wind pushed me back into him. "Gotcha." He said holding my arm. His eyes scorched behind his eyelashes and it took my breath away. He blushed faintly, and im sure my face was closer to the color scarlet.

"Thanks." i muttered embarrased. I stood up straight and continued to walk out the door. It was so cold at this point I was shivering in my bomber. "I...Is... Is.. it always this cold here?" I said shivering. He laughed and put his arm around my sholders.

"What, you North Carolina girl can't handle it here?" We stopped walking and stood at the edge of the sidewalk waiting for Reid to pull around in his truck. "Its okay, I'll still like you." He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. Woah, did he just say that he'll STILL like me? Did that mean he did like me?

We heard the horn from around the corner and I had to put my arm on Aiden's back to keep my balence when I looked at the oncoming truck. "Whoo hoo!" and "Yeahs!" echoed from the tuck, which was suprising to hear because the music was defening. The truck came to a fast stop flinging Channing and Alan into the front seats. "Asshole." Alan said smiling. He punched Reid's arm lightly. The truck was HUGE! I mean I would have to climb to get into the back seats. This was going to go very wrong.

"Come on Zoe." Aiden said walking to the truck. He called me Zoe! I smiled thinking that he gave me a nickname, usually nicknames where a good sign. I walked to where he was standing next to the truck and looked up at the door. It was just above my eye level. Aiden laughed. "I'll help you up." He opened the door on his tippy toes and turned to me.

This was going to be so bad, I just know im going to fall! "Okay, but if I hurt you... well im sorry in advance." He rolled his eyes and pulled my arm closer to him.

"Trust me." He whispered into my ear, which made me have goosebumps. It was his warm breath that lingered. "Can you reach the handle?" He asked looking. It was a stupid question seeing that he even had trouble reaching it. "Nevermind, um Channing... can you grab her arms?" He asked looking into the truck cab.

"Sure can, here Zoey, give me your arms." Channing laid his body on the seat and reached his hands down to me. I didn't have to stand on my tippy toes to reach his hands, and I smiled. I put my arms into his grasp and he held tightly. "One... two.... three." He pulled me up without struggling, and I felt Aiden's hands on both of my ankels.

"There you go." Aiden said climbing into the cab. He was smiling, no grinning the biggest grin I've seen on his face.

"What?" I asked when he didn't say anything. He looked away and I could see him blushing. "What?" I asked confused.

"You have a... a cute butt." He turned back to me. I gasped and he shrugged again. I flushed scarlet. Channing and Reid burst out into a roar of laughters. I glared at Aiden."What, you wanted to know." He coughed fighting back laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we going to the party or not?" I piratically yelled over the music. The two boys in the front seat stopped laughing.

"Yeah where going..." Channing said still smiling. "We have to wait for the rest of them." He pointed to the rest of their group walking towards Reid's truck. "Um, I think Zoey's going to have to sit on your lap Aiden." He and Reid almost burst out into laughter again. I blushed again, but really I just wanted to die.

"Its okay, im sure Aiden won't mind...remember she's got a cute butt." Reid said laughing and punching Channing's arm playfully. I gasped and sucked in more air than normal. I started to cough.

"Enough, guys..." Aiden said looking at the floor. Channing and Reid stopped laughing immediatly. They still exchanged glances, which almost brought back the laughter. The rest of the group was climbing through the truck and Aiden moved into the seat next to me. "Do you mind?" He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

I shook my head. "No." I lifted my self up and he scooted under me. I hope im not too heavy! I sat down in his lap carefully. He looked at Reid and Channing glaring, that was my cue to look at them and i seriously was thinking about punching them. They both held thier hands up against their mouths and eyes that where starting to water. What was their deal? I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Aiden.

"Sorry about them... that was all my fault." He wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to lay back into his chest. Right here in this moment I was the happiest I have been in years! He was so comfortable and warm, he laid his head against my arm and closed his eyes. "You smell good by the way." He added breathing in deeply. Phew, it was a good thing I put on my special Ck one summer perfume today!

"Thanks." I said closing my eyes too. The rest of the gang (no pun intented) climbed throught the doors loudly. I felt Aiden hold me tighter, and i automatically opened my eyes.

"Supp guys?" Kenneth said in a dissappointed tone. He looked right at me and Aiden frowing. He must like me... because everytime he saw Aiden near me he was frowing.

"Nothing man, lets get on the to the party!" Channing said positioning Lauren on his lap. Kenneth sat next to him in the front seat, Alan and Kaitlyn where in the back next to Aiden. Alan smiled brightly at me and it was the first time I had seen him smile.

"Yeah party time!" Reid yelled. He peeled out of the school in record time. I stared out the window watching the sun fade into the distance and the way the colors refected against the water. It was beautiful. The bright pink salmonly color caught my eye the most. It was the largest band of colors that surrounded the sun. I looked down at Aiden who was staring at my face. He blused but didn't look away. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile and I couldn't help but smile too.

It only took like ten minutes to reach the beach where the party was held. I could see alot of people dancing on the beach and some where drinking next to the fire. Some boys where out in the sand throwing a football and tackeling each other. I stood up letting Aiden slide out first. He stood on the road waiting for me to jump. I slid down into his arms and he shut the door with me in hand. He carried me to where the road met the sand and everyone stared. "Welcome to the Kings." He said smiling and looking out to the gang. My eyes opened wide. This was his gang? I just thought it was just the boys I had met earlier. Boy was I wrong...

* * *

I still think you all should review this lovely story of mine...I worked ALL day today to make sure I didn't forget to upload this :D


	5. Chapter 5

For all of you who have read my previous chapters...thank you, hopefully you enjoy it enough to comment on it and continue to read!

* * *

Chapter 5 - To Die For.

I had a sudden realization, this was no party. Nope- it was a gang meeting. The Kings's gang meeting to be exact. Aiden stood next to me smiling, and I couldn't help but feel safe. My thoughts told me that I should be scared, for all I knew this gang could be dangerous. It didn't seem that way to me though standing there next to Aiden, they couldn't really be dangerous. Right?

"Like it?" Aiden said holding me close. I nodded. It was hella cool. He looked at me confused. "Really, you really do?"

"Yeah, its cool." I looked down and kicked a rock that was at my feet. "I dunno, it kinda makes me feel safe." He held my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked up at him out of habit. His face was serious, like he was concentration on something important.

"You'll always be safe with me." He said with burning intensity in his eyes. "Always." Right there I believe him, there was no denying it... he was serious and you could tell by his tone.

"Good." I said simply. "Want to dance?" I attemped to distract him. It worked he smiled and pulled me to where a goup of kids where dancing. He stopped directly in the middle and it bothered me that people where staring, but since I was him... nothing else mattered. He pulled me closer to him and we started to dance. As the music bumped from peoples cars we swayed and twirled. He was so close I could smell his colonge. It was the perfect smell, although I don't have a clue what it is. It was addicting, as was he.

"Your a better dancer than you give yourself credit for." He said wispering in my ear. My whole body shivered in response. "Are you cold?" His voice was frantic and protective. He started to take off his jakcet.

I shook my head. "Im not cold, you made me have goosebumps." I held up my arm. "See." Sure enough there where little raised bumps, he smiled and ran his finger against the bare skin. He taced a small pattern on my arm and when he finished all that was left was the wildfire that spread everywhere. It was a good feeling, don't get me wrong. It made me feel warm and wanted.

Channing ran up to us and I could hear his breathing was heavy. "Dude, Flyers... Next beach over." He looked down at me. "They're heading over." He stopped talking to catch his breath. All the while Aiden's hand was gripping mine tightly and his whole body was stiff. Who where the Flyers?

"Flyers?" Aiden said looking around at everyone. "What do they want?" He asked Channing with narrowed eyes. Aiden suddenly looked dangerous. His lips where pressed into a hard line and his brows furrowed angerly. Channing looked around too, seeming to find nothing he turned back to us.

"I don't know... but I think we should leave, you know... before they come." He said quickly. Aiden nodded. His body seemed to relax a little but he stepped up onto a near by log.

"Everybody, Flyers." He looked around again. "Get the hell up outta here!" He grabbed my hand and we passed through all the Kings's gang members on our way to Reid's truck. "Don't worry, your safe." He said squeezing my hand. I nodded. This was sorta scary. I guess it happened between gangs though, and on our way to the truck we heard a gun shot. Holy shit, a freaking gun shot! My heart started to beat faster. "Can you run?" Aiden said in a hard voice.

"Yes." There was no more room to say anything else. He nodded and then we both began to run. We reached the truck before anyone else and he kept looking around. "What is it?" I asked trying to see what he saw, or didn't see.

"Its nothing, im just making sure." He looked down at me. "You trust me don't you?" His eyes burned deeply. He looked directly into my eyes.

"Ofcorse." I didn't know what to say to that. "Where is Reid, im scared." we heard some voices from behind the truck, and Aiden pushed me up against the truck.

"Don't move an inch." He said holding my body against the truck. Who ever was coming wasn't a friend.

"Well, look who we got here. Aiden King and a slut?" He looked at me with evil eyes. "Boys, look Aiden's got a ho" I gulpled loudly. Which made the boys laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Mason." Aiden said in a very harsh tone. I could only begin to picture the way he looked right now. Jaw hardened, his body stiff and his perfect lips pressed into a hard thin line, and even his eyes that normally burned with a good intensity must have been burning with a different type now. Mason shook his head like he didn't understand what just came out of Aiden's mouth.

"What'd you say King?" Mason said staring directly at Aiden. There where five maybe six boys behind Mason and they all had beers in their hands. Great dunken gang bangers!

"You heard what I said." Aiden replyed in a deep voice. Mason started to walk towards us but Channing, Reid, Kenneth, Alan and like seven other boys came from around the other side of the truck.

Mason started to laugh. "We're going to fight infront of a lady?" He looked down. "Scratch that, I mean a whore?" He smiled deivently at me. Was he fucking serious. I started to get up from where Aiden had me pushed up against the truck, but Aiden's hand pinned me harder against the tuck.

"Shes' not a whore, and we're not fighting." He looked at the other boys. "Your out numbered, and you know the rules." Channing said in my defense. There where gang fighting rules? Who would have thought?

"Oh, sorry... so if she's not a whore, then what?" His eyes fell on me yet again. "Your too pretty to be hanging with the Kings." Mason started to back away, and thats when I noticed that Reid and two other boys held bats in their hands, metal bats. Thoes would do some serious damage. I smiled thinking of what it would do to Mason's thick skull.

"Don't you ever talk to her." Aiden said positioning himself closer to me. "She's mine." He growled the words and Mason took a deliberate step back. I loved how he said I was his, even though I techiqually don't belong to anyone, but I like it. It worked.

Mason laughed. "Another time then, See you later pretty girl." He stumbled away into the woods. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to remove Aiden's hand. He didn't let go.

"Phew, thought we'd have a fight." Alan looked right to me. "Thank god you where here." Alan said smiling. Um, did Alan just said that he was happy that I was here, Why?

"Why?" I said evening out my breathing. Aiden let his ironman grip go and held my hand tightly.

"Because, we don't fight infront of ladies... its wrong." Reid said clapping the bat in his hands.

"Oh." I couldn't force myself to say anything more. I looked around and my eyes landed on Aiden's face. His face was almost in pain, why I couldn't begin to fathome... but it pained me to see him this way.

"That was too close." Aiden said his eyes blazing into mine. I smiled reassuringly. "Where are the girls?" He asked Channing. I guessed that he had them all in the cars waiting with the rest of the boys.

"We had them stay in the cars." Channing looked down. "Tyler got shot." My eyes grew wide. Someone acutally got shot?

Aiden let go of my hand. "Are you fucking kidding me!" He put his hand up against the truck. "How many more people need to get killed?." He shook his head. I didn't know what to say to him. This was a different side to Aiden. I felt like I should comfort him, so I moved my hand up his arm. He didn't say anything but he looked right at me. I could almost make out tears in his eyes.

"He's not dead, not even close." One of the boys I didn't know laughed. "He got shot in the arm, He'll be fine." I sucked in air. Oh, because everyone who gets shot lives right? These boys where MAD.

Aiden let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." It was really cold now, and the wind started to pick up. I couldn't help but shiver. "Your freezing." Aiden said bushing his hand against my cheek. He was so warm. The warmth flowed from him onto my skin, and it felt like I was already warming up. He took off his jacket and put it around my sholders, and I heard Reid and Channing laughing.

I glared at them. "Its not funny." I said clutching the jacket around my hands. I was truly freezing. They both looked clamped their hands around their mouths and tried not to laugh.

"Come on, we need to get you home." Aiden said lifting me up into the truck. "Reid, hurry up. I don't want to be here long enough for them to sober up." Reid nodded. Aiden pulled me onto his lap and brushed my arms for friction warmth. It was working and the only thing left on my body that wasn't warm where my ears and lips. He pressed his lips to my ear. "You can sleep." I nodded. "Nothing will harm you while im here." I closed my eyes and concentrated on Aiden's breathing.

At first his breathing was hard and fast, but after ten minutes or so it evened out. I could hear his heart beating softly... it almost sounded like a song. Some where from when we left and when Aiden woke me up, I had fallen asleep. I couldn't remember much from what had happened, except that Aiden had defened me, untill the rest of the Kings showed up. "Where here." He pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed the top of my forehead. "sleep well?" He smiled, and this was the Aiden I liked, and maybe even LOVED. That scared me the most. I've never loved anyone other than family.

I yawned. "Yes." I said grinning. I had drempt of him. We where just walking along the beach holding hands... and then he kissed me, ironically thats when Aiden woke me up.

"Good, you'll fall asleep easily once your in your bed." He helped me jump down from Reid's truck and he walked me all the way to my room. Kaitlyn was already sound asleep in her bed when I opened the door. He kissed my cheek lightly and put his arm around my back. "Goodnight." He said and then his lips touched mine. Wildfire spread through my body. Our lips moved as one and he pulled away for a breather. Then his lips met mine again, this time the kiss was softer. "See you tomorrow." He walked away leaving my head spinning and my breathing hard and fast. I stumbled to my bed and fell asleep, dreaming of him.

* * *

I still think you all should review this lovely story of mine...I worked ALL day today to make sure I didn't forget to upload this :D


End file.
